Into The Future
by uniquemangalover
Summary: When Nicky, Magnu's apprentice accidentaly recites a spell sending her into the D-Grayman world. When she arrives Akumas start hunting her down for her power and blood. She meets the gang on the way and starts helping in fighting the Akumas. While trying to figure out on how to get back to her world. Possibly OCxAllen Walker


I sat at the floor surrounded by spell books reading over one called "Spells 101". "Akla, is the term period used…" I recited from the text looking at the tiny words. So many… tiny words…I sighed and lied back on the carpet floor. I stared at the ceiling bored of studying. Nothing really has happen since we beat Sebastion. Sure we'll have a few demons here and there, but nothing major. Rolling over onto my stomach and saw Chairmen Meow (Or 'Dumb Cat' as I like to say) trotting over, playing with a loose piece of string from the carpet. I flashed some of my canine teeth at him, causing the cat to hiss and run away. I laughed at the reaction. "Man that never gets old!"

"Nicky! Are you messing with Chairman Meow again?" Came me mentors voice, Magnus Bane, from the kitchen.

"Maybe" I replied back heading towards the kitchen.

Magnus is sitting next to Alec, his boyfriend, with a scare cat in his arms. There was a deck of cards on the table most likely the activity they were doing before we inturreputed.

"Why?" he said with a sigh running his free hand through his hair.

"Theres nothing to do! Its been so peaceful and quite its… its sickening!"

"Is that so" he said. "So you would rather have demons running around killing people then be bored?"

I nodded my head. "Well, I quite like it" said Alec shuffling the cards up."Its nice to have it peaceful for once since, Valentine"

I shrugged my shoulders. Since Sebastion was defeated loves been blooming in the air. Jordan and Mia, Simon and Isabel, Jace and Clary, Magnus and Alec

See its not like the hold hands or sweet words here and there. No. There like animals in heat! (Well, I can understand Jordan and Mia since their well, part wolf and all) But still!

I remember hearing a strange noise from my room. So I go and investigate and guess what! There's Simon and Isabel making out on my bed. I gave a little yell in shock of what I saw. I mean when do you find 2 teenagers making out on your bed. I sure don't. Nope, there still at it. I slam the door. Still nothing.

"Hey, guys!"

All I get is a- um- dirty sound from Isabel. Which makes me slam the door and run off with a blush on my face. And a 'Did you hear something?' So since that night I've been bunking with Chairman Meow on the couch.

"Well, I want something to do?" I complained flicking my tongue on my canines.

"Study?" Magnus reply not looking at me, but at the cards in his hand.

"Sorry, that word is not in my dictionary"

Magnus reached over Alec grabbing a book from the shelf. "Here" he said flipping to a random page. "Do the spell _Ojin_ and take Chairman with you"

I grabbed the book out of his hand with a bright smile. Since performing spells were my favorite thing to do. I dashed out of the kitchen and yelled over my shoulder. "C'mon Dumb Cat!"

I got the spell ready placing 7 black candles in a star shape and standing in the middle. I picked up the book reading the ritual '_Toku maji Lilt pyton'. _Out of the corner of my eye I could see the candle flame's grow higher. '_Yoto shugen mali getu mus tekeniki!'_ Just as I finish Dumb Cat runs across to where I am into the ritual circle.

"Sto-" I never finished my sentence for I felt the floor beneath me give away and a blinding light erupted around me.

Magnus was kicking Alec's ass in cards. His stack was the size of his coffee mug and Alec's wasn't even as thick as his pinkie. Alec sighed knowing he was going to lose.

"So what was that spell you told Nicky to do about?"

Magnus' cat eyes flickered from his cards to his boyfriend's face. "_Orjin_, is a simple spell that helps people with consapation"

Alec let out a small chuckle at the spell. "Wait, didn't you say _Ojin _not_ Orjin?"_

Magnus laughed. "I'm a full fledge wizard Alec, I don't think I could get those two confuse. Anyway _Ojin_ is a spell to go into the future. And even if I did tell her the wrong thing she would still need Demon Candles which are rare to get and a _Moga"_

"Wait, isn't _Moga _another word for feline like Chairman Meow and you have some of those candles. Also we haven't heard Nicky yell once at him in the past 20 minutes"

Magnus and Alec's eyes connected with each other for a split second before dashing off into the living room.

"Nicky!" Was all Magnus yelled as soon as he saw the burnt wood floor and all the melted candles.


End file.
